Brujillizos
by Moon-9215
Summary: Conocen la pelicula de Disney Chanel Brujillizas. Si la conocen ¿nunka se preguntaron si hubieran sido 4 hermanas y no 2?¿Y si 2 hermanas fueran chikos?Bueno, aki respondo esa pregunta, uniendo a Code Lyoko, Ben 10, Naruto y a una OC DEJEN RR PLIIIIIIIS
1. Prologo

**Brujillizos**

Ola a todos les traigo un fic ke une a Ben 10, Naruto, Code Lyoko y a una adorable OC basado en la película original de Disney Channel "Brujillizas" solo ke en vez d solo dos hermanas son cuatro hermanos, y ke aki Ben es una Jen, Naruto una Naruko y Odd una Zephyre.

Aki las narraciones son entre comillas y en cursiva.

Ninguno d los programas involucrados en mi fic me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Ok, vamos al fic:

"_Un gran evento se avistaba para el reino de Coventry_"

En un hermoso castillo medieval se nota una gran habitación que tenía en el suelo un mosaico formando una formación de un sol, una luna, una estrella de cuatro picos y otra de ocho; en donde cuatro bebes, cada uno llevando un dije con las formas del mosaico(cada dije diferente), dormitan tranquilos

"_Los cuatro hijos del día y la noche nacieron en noche de brujas, en sus manos descansa el destino de Coventry_"

En ese momento una mujer rubia con un vestido naranja con motivos de hojas en oro y falda abierta con pantalones del mismo color y un hombre con ropa formal color naranja y negro con un abrigo largo con la parte baja abierta a modo de una capa entraban a la habitación en penumbras.

-Los niños, aun están vivos-dijo la mujer acercándose al mosaico

-Yo llevo a Apolo y a Astrus, tu carga a Aura y a Artemis- le ordeno el hombre a la mujer, la cual obedeció.

Tras tomar a los bebes, las dos personas corrieron hacia una gran escalera.

-El futuro de Coventry esta en sus manos- comento el hombre a la mujer.

-En las nuestras mas bien-Agrego la mujer.

-¿Qué?-.

-Bueno si el futuro de Coventry esta en sus manos, y ellos están en nuestras manos, entonces…-empezó a decir la mujer.

-No hay tiempo- interrumpió el hombre irritado- debemos llevárnoslos de aquí, no están a salvo juntos, pásame a Artemis, aquí tienes a Apolo- le dijo el hombre a la mujer mientras la daba al bebe con el dije de sol, mientras ella le pasaba a la bebe con el dije de luna-Nos vemos en otra dimensión- agrego.

El hombre se dirigía a la escalera cuando la mujer lo detuvo.

-Nos veremos en la dimensión que es púrpura o…-empezó a decir cuando el hombre le interrumpió.

-Solo vete-le dijo bruscamente.

La mujer no lo pensó dos veces y subió corriendo la escalera con Aura y Apolo en sus brazos. Al atravesar la puerta ella desapareció, reapareciendo en un callejón oscura. Un rayo retumbo en el cielo, haciendo que los bebes empezaran a llorar.

-Ya, tranquilos- intentaba tranquilizarlos-aquí estarán a salvo, mis amores- les dijo arrullándolos suavemente- ahora solo queda esperar que Karsh haya escapado-agrego, dirigiéndose al hospital.

-------------------Mientras, aun en Coventry---------------------------

Aquel hombre, Karsh, llevaba a los bebes que llevaba a través del jardín, dirigiéndose al portón.

-Descuiden, nenes, estarán bien- les dijo a Artemis y Astrus- portal, ábrete-dijo y de un momento a otro desapareció y reapareció en otro callejón al otro lado de la cuidad. Allí, Karsh empezó a caminar con cautela, como si temiera ke algo se le apareciera. De pronto le salto enfrente un espantajo con rostro de esqueleto, el cual resulto ser un muchacho disfrazado.

-Dulce o truco- le dijo el muchacho, al cual Karsh solo se limito a ver extrañado- esta bien-le dijo, para luego irse junto a sus amigos hablando sobre aquel tipo raro.

Karsh solo los ignoro y se dirigió al hospital más cercano.

Continuara…

Bueno, aki estuvo el primer episodio del fic. Ojala les guste, nos vemos en otra ocasión. Hasta la próxima a todos.


	2. El reencuentro

Ola a todos, aki al fin les traigo el segundo capi de mi fic Brujillizos. Ya han pasado 16 añotes desde lo del primer capitulo, y los cuatro chavos ya son adolescentes. Bueno, empecemos con el fic de una vez.

Capitulo dos: El reencuentro

_------__---------16 años después, Halloween----------_

Un joven de cabello negro, muy guapo y de piel pálida, andaba dibujando en su habitación, vestido solo con un pantalón para dormir, dejando ver su bien estructurado pecho. En el cuello llevaba un collar en forma de sol con una gema azul en el centro, el cual empezó a brillar.

"_Este es Sasuke Uchiha, quien fue adoptado de bebé por el matrimonio de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, quienes sin saberlo habían abierto sus vidas al joven Apolo, el mayor de los hijos cuatrillizos de Aron y Miranda, rey y reina de Coventry y por lógica, el joven Sasuke creció sin saber nada de su legado, ni de sus padres biológicos, ni de sus hermanos."_

Dos personas de edad mediana, y un joven no mayor de los veinte años se empezaron a acercar por detrás de el con un pastel de cumpleaños, y justo cuando iban a gritar "sorpresa", el se dio vuelta.

-¡Sorpresa!- dijo divertido el pelinegro, arruinando a sus padres y hermano la oportunidad de sorprenderlo.

-En serio, uno de estos días te lanzare este pastel en el rostro- dijo enojado su hermano mayor.

-Oh, Itachi, sabes que no podemos sorprenderlo- dijo la señora Uchiha para calmar a su hijo mayor- cuando el sol sale el se levanta- agrego calida, dando valoración a su hijo menor- feliz cumpleaños, Sasuke- felicito contenta a su hijo.

-Gracias, mamá- dijo el adolescente- tengo muchas cosas que hacer, Naruko y yo iremos a desayunar; luego ella, los demás y yo iremos a festejar a un nuevo restaurante y…-empezó a decir pero su madre lo interrumpió.

-Oh no, jovencito, eso si que no- dijo la señora Uchiha- debes relajarte, hoy tu eres el consentido- dijo mientras lo abrazaba-.

-Si-dijo Itachi- lo que no lo hace diferente de ayer, ni al día anterior…-decía antes de que Sasuke le interrumpiera.

-Justo como tiene que ser-dijo mientras probaba el betún de su pastel- no puedo creer que aun no lo entiendas-agrego.

-Feliz cumpleaños, hermanito-dijo Itachi con una sonrisa, antes de abrasar a su hermano pequeño.

Fue cuando su madre noto el dibujo que su hijo estada haciendo.

-Oh, que lindo-dijo impresionada-Fugaku, Itachi, miren, Sasuke hizo un autorretrato-agrego viendo el dibujo de su hijo: Un chico exactamente parecido a el, dormido, usando una collar con forma de estrella de cuatro picos, y dos chicas, ambas parecidas, una de pelo corto y con un collar en forma de estrella de ocho picos, y otra de pelo largo y su collar tenía forma de luna en cuarto creciente.

-No se si sea yo-dijo Sasuke- se ve igual a mi, pero se ve diferente-agrego.

-¿Alguna idea de quien sean las chicas?-pregunto el señor Uchiha.

-No-dijo Sasuke- pero aun así, siento que ya las conozco-dijo con sumo misterio.

-Mm..., a las chicas no se si las conoces, pero el chico no creo que seas tu-dijo un Itachi sin interés- por que… ESTA CALLADO-dijo burlonamente.

Este solo comentario hizo que Sasuke empezara a perseguir, muy enojado por cierto, a su hermano mayor.

En otro lado de la ciudad, una chica de pelo negro corto y piel blanca estaba en su cama, escribiendo algo en una libreta pequeña, cuando su medallón con forma de estrella de ocho picos, con un topacio en el centro, empezó a brillar.

"_Esta es Yumi Ishiyama, adoptada por Yukio y Anaka Ishiyama, quienes la educaron sin saber que a quien habían adoptado era a Aurora, segunda hija de los reyes de Coventry, por lo que ella nunca supo de sus hermanos, ni de lo que fue de sus padres biológicos."_

-¿Yumi? ¿Estas despierta, hija?-oyó preguntar la chica a su madre.

-Si, mamá-dijo la joven, mientras dejaba entrar a su madre, quien entro directamente para abrasarla.

-Feliz cumpleaños, hija-le dijo la señora Ishiyama a su hija, quien le devolvió feliz el abraso-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas levantada?-le pregunto con curiosidad.

-Desde el amanecer, más o menos- le confesó la adolescente- estaba trabajando en un poema nuevo, ¿quieres oírlo?-le pregunto.

-Me encantaría, cielo-dijo con alegría la madre.

Y la chica empezó:

La reina atrapada

Por Yumi Ishiyama

_Oh, bella Miranda_

_Maga por todos admirada_

_Sabiéndose por la oscuridad asechada_

_Sin saberse en riesgo de ser apuñalada_

_Triste allá atrapada_

_En su castillo de alborada_

_Espera por sus hijos ser liberada_

-Muy bueno, cariño-dijo impresionada la mujer- pero, si puedo preguntar, ¿Quién es Miranda?- pregunto curiosa.

-No se-contesto Yumi-empecé a escribirlo y el nombre solo me llego a la cabeza-dijo con simpleza.

En otro lado de la ciudad, un chico de pelo negro que le llegaba hasta los hombros y piel blanca dormía muy pacíficamente, cuando el medallón con forma de estrella de cuatro picos, con una amatista en el centro, empezó a brillar.

"_Este es Kevin Levin, adoptado de bebe por Anthony y Mary Levin, quienes al mismo tiempo adoptaron al príncipe Astrus, el tercero en nacer de los cuatro príncipes y princesas del reino de Coventry, aunque claro al no saber sus padres adoptivos nada de eso, el creció sin saber nada de su familia."_

En ese momento sintió una presión en la mejilla, y al abrir sus ojos cafés vio quien le había dado un beso: una linda chica de piel morena, ojos verdes y cabello castaño.

-Buenos días, bello durmiente-le dijo la chica antes de darle otro beso, esta vez en la boca-y feliz cumpleaños-le dijo muy dulcemente.

-Gracias, nena-le dijo Kevin a su novia Jen, a quien solo le llevaba un año de edad- estar contigo es el mejor regalo-dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Me alegro-dijo la castaña-por que el día entero lo pasaremos solos tu y yo, mi amor-dijo muy feliz.

-Mmm, ese es mucho mejor regalo-bromeo el pelinegro mientras besaba a su novia, antes de levantarse e irse a duchar.

-Oye, amor- empezó a decir Jen-¿Por qué te fuiste a dormir tan tarde?-pregunto curiosa.

-Pues-empezó a contestar el mayor-me quede tomando fotos de la luna llena anoche, y perdí la noción del tiempo-explico, antes de meterse a la ducha.

En un cuarto lado de la ciudad, una chica de pelo largo y negro, con un medallón con forma de luna de cuarto creciente, dormía plácidamente en un sofá.

"_Melody Fieldstratch, adoptaba por Anastacia Fieldstratch, fallecida tres meses atrás, que murió sin saber que su hija la menor era Artemis, la cuarta y última de los cuatro hijos del día y la noche, y por tanto, la joven princesa nunca conoció a sus hermanos. Actualmente, vive con su amiga Lucinda Waverson y su familia"._

De pronto, el medallón de la chica empezó a brillar, y cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con una horrible bruja, o eso pensó por un momento, ya que al tirar de su "nariz" se encontró con una niña de unos 7 años.

-¿No puedes ser princesa como todas las niñas en noche de brujas?-le pregunto sarcásticamente.

-Buenos días, dormilona-le dijo la chica rubia que se les acerco en el sofá-y tu-dijo a la niña-se supone que ibas a despertarla, Nicole, no a asustarla-le regaño.

-Lo siento-se disculpo la niña.

-Te trajimos el desayuno al sofá-le menciono la rubia, mientras le entregaba un tazón con una curiosa mezcla, adornada con una velita.

-Yo lo hice-dijo la niña orgullosa-yogurt de fresa, cereal y maíz dulce-dijo.

-Ow-dijo conmovida la chica antes de apagar la vela-gracias, estoy muy emocionada-agrego.

-Oye te dormiste muy tarde anoche-le recrimino Lucinda.

-Lo siento-se disculpo-me quede escribiendo en mi diario, y cuando me di cuenta era más de medianoche-explico.

-No se a que horas duermes-le reclamo Lucinda a su amiga Melody-como tu mamá siempre dice…-empezó a decir cuando Melody de nuevo le interrumpió.

-Como mi madre siempre decía-corrigió-"me parezco al hombre lobo, ¿no?"-cito mientras le preguntaba divertida a la niña-cuando la luna sale, yo me despierto-agrego.

-La extrañas mucho-pregunto de pronto la niña, pero se callo cuando su hermana le reclamo-¿Qué?-pregunto luego de que Lucinda la llamara por su nombre.

-Si, bastante-dijo la chica con una triste sonrisa, mientras se llevaba una mano a su medallón-gracias por preguntar-le agradeció a la niña, debido a que le conmovió que a esta le preocupara como se sentía, cuando se dio cuenta de la hora-oh, es tarde-dijo poco emocionada.

-¿Planes para tu cumpleaños?-pregunto Lucinda interesada.

-Buscar empleo-aclaro, antes de comer una cucharada del desayuno que Nicole preparo-esto, esta delicioso-le felicito a la menor, antes de dirigirse a la puerta

-Gracias, Melody, feliz cumpleaños-le dijo feliz la niña.

Ya luego de asegurar unas cosas, y que Sasuke humillara a Itachi jugando al tenis, cada uno fue, por su parte al centro comercial, claro

que solo tres a divertirse, ya que Melody iba a buscar trabajo.

Algo muy curioso que le paso a Melody y a Kevin fue que un extraño hombre les dirigió la palabra, diciendo algo de habilidades magistrales, casi lo mismo que a Sasuke y a Yumi, pero a ellos los había detenido una misteriosa mujer, para "felicitarlos de los mucho que habían crecido".

Pero fue cuando Melody encontró lo que buscaba: la tienda Fashion, la mejor tienda de ropa en la ciudad.

Lo más difícil fue convencer a la dueña, quien le decía que no buscaban ayuda…y lo más raro fue que una empleada le dio una blusa negra, insistiendo que era lo que Melody buscaba, y tres segundos después una chica de pelo corto y negro se lo quito de las manos.

Pero con solo halagar el atuendo de la dueña consiguió dos cosas: que le diera el empleo Y que esta halagara sus jeans.

Pero mientras ella atendía a los clientes, Sasuke y Kevin llevaban algunas cosas para Naruko y Jen y Yumi para si misma, cuando los cuatro pelinegros chocaron.

Y mientras estos se ayudaban unos a otros a recoger sus cosas, los cuatro alzaron la vista, dándose de que eran idénticos.

Continuara…

Aquí esta el segundo capitulo de Brujillizos, lamento haberme tardado tanto en entregarlo, prometo no tardar tanto para entregar los próximos capítulos.


End file.
